Valenties Day? Kill Me Now
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 11: By EpicCupcake139. "Edward can't find a date to the Valentines day dance his parents are forcing him to go to. Emmett hatches a plan that will make this the most memorable day yet."


**Valentines Day? Kill Me Now.**

**Summary: Edward can't find a date to the Valentines day dance his parents are forcing him to go to. Emmett hatches a plan that will make this the most memorable day yet. **

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Twilight :(**

**EpicCupcake139**

**EPOV**

I sighed. My parents were being unreasonable. It's just a dance, it's not like I was graduating. I couldn't even dance.

The worst part was, I had to have a date too.

Yes you heard me, I not only had to go to a stupid high school dance, but I had to have a date too. This was the hard part. I suppose I could get any random girl to go, but I didn't want any rumors going around about me having a girlfriend.

It's not like I didn't want one, it's just that none of the girls here really cared about people. They just seemed to care about boob jobs and high heels. I hated these girls.

At least, something good would come of this. Emmett and I had a bet going. If I could find a decent date he owed me fifty bucks. If I lost then I had to do one dare. Normally that wouldn't have been so bad, but this was an _Emmett_ dare.

I still think this was a bit unfair. Emmett and Alice, my biological siblings, already had dates. Emmett had Rosalie and Alice had Jasper. I was the only single one left.

I grabbed my bag and got in the car. After ten minutes Alice and Emmett finally got in.

Emmett laughed at my expression, "Jeez Eddie! What's gotcha so nervous?"

No I was not nervous. Well maybe alittle nervous. The last time I did a dare from Emmett I ended up purple for three days.

I ignored him and drove to the school. I parked and Jasper and Rosalie were already waiting to greet Alice and Emmett.

I walked into the main building. Wow. The whole building was covered in pink and red hearts. I sighed, it was a waste of paper and it was a distraction.

It was also a reminder that I was running out of time. A crazy school tradition was that the actual date of the dance would be kept a secret until the morning of. This way, students would have exactly one school day to find a date.

Another was the Candygrams. You could send a special someone a little lollipop with a personalized note for a dollar.

The bell rang. Here goes to a day of searching.

The day breezed by. Before I knew it, it was sixth hour. I panicked. There was no way I could ask anyone now. Alice needed all of us home ASAP after school.

Then it hit me. The Candygrams! I could send one.

I basically ran to the booth and pulled out a dollar.

Who could I send it to? I didn't find any possible candidates during lunch. Maybe Bella Swan. She seemed nice enough.

I filled out the tiny form and handed it back to the lady. She frowned but then called, "Next!"

I was in English as soon as the bell rang. I barely paid attention to the lecture. I was too busy thinking about the dance, with questions like this,

What if she said no?

What if she got sick or something?

What if-

The bell rang. Did I not notice the time again? I shook my head, this stupid dance was getting to me.

EMPOV

I laughed. Poor little Eddie didn't see me follow him the whole day. I had the best plan. A perfect plan. I couldn't wait until tonight.

EPOV

We arrived at the dance exactly at 7PM. I waited near the door, hoping Bella would show up. Girl by girl walked by. Nothing. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to admit I lost.

I walked to the stage, looking for Emmett. He said to stay here specifically. I looked around. Nothing. Today was just not my day.

The lights dimmed and Emmett walked out from behind the curtains.

He grinned, "Hello Forks High! Welcome to this years Valentines dance. Before we start I have something special to say, Edward? Look in your pocket."

All eyes were on me. I reached into my pocket and found a tiny slip of paper. A receipt?

_Thank you for your purchase of 100 Candygrams! We'll see you tonight at the dance! _

_Dear Hannah,_

_I would love it if you would honor me with a dance tonight._

_xo Edward_

_Dear Jane,_

_Dear Marylin,_

_Dear Lauren,_

_Dear Jessica,_

The list went on and on. Oh. My. Gosh. Emmett picked out the fakest girls in the school. The ones with overdyed hair and fake breasts. 100 of them.

Emmett laughed and said, "Don't worry about the cost or the dare, little brother. Happy Valentines Day!"

Valentines Day? Kill me now.


End file.
